Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle engine cooling system and, more particularly, to a vehicle engine cooling system capable of enhancing cooling performance of a vehicle with simple structure.
Description of Related Art
A vehicle is structurally divided into a vehicle body and a chassis.
Among them, the vehicle body is a part including an engine room and forming an appearance of a vehicle, and, in general, an engine, a transmission, a cooling device, various accessory elements, and the like, are installed in the engine room.
The engine room is a space in which an engine heated to have a high temperature during running is installed, and thus, in order to effectively cool the engine and prevent heat damage, optimization of heat flow with respect to an engine room layout needs to be essentially considered at the stage of vehicle development.
Vehicle manufacturers have made efforts to improve cooling performance through various studies such as analysis of an influence of heat flow factors on a layout within an engine room, or the like.
Namely, optimization of heat flow is promoted by improving factors affecting heat flow within an engine room, namely, by increasing a span of left and right side members and a horizontal distance of a strut housing, simplifying and optimally disposing components of an engine room and accessory elements, tilting a cooling fan, optimizing an air guide structure, and the like, through which a certain level of improvement, such as cooling and prevention of heat damage, and the like, is achieved.
However, simple optimization of heat flow with respect to an engine room layout can improve partial performance such as engine cooling and prevention of heat damage but it cannot obtain a sufficient improvement in terms of an overall engineering performance of an engine room, namely, in a comprehensive aspect such as fuel efficiency, emission, acoustics, aerodynamics, and the like.
Also, the related art obtains desired effects of improving cooling performance and efficiency through optimization of a structure and disposition of a cooling module (tilting of a cooling fan, or the like), application of an active air flap, optimization of a disposition and structure of an air guide, and the like, but improvement effects and range thereof in a comprehensive aspect of an engine room are limited and, actually, there is a limitation in distributing heat flow to the right position due to complicated engine room flow characteristics.
Also, in general, an engine cover covering an upper portion of an engine is installed in an engine room and an under cover is installed in a lower portion of the engine room in relation to a reduction of noise of a vehicle, but, these are merely related to improvement and optimization of structures or improvement of materials in terms of a reduction in noise, discharge of heat, and the like, with respect to the members, but without a consideration of fuel efficiency, aerodynamics, and the like.
An optimization structure for an engine room heat management advanced by optimizing heat flow of an engine room in terms of cooling is required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.